


Business relations and their importance

by tendderpreyyy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Herbalism, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Multiple Orgasms, but also with great artistic liberties taken, fainting couches, mentions of opium, unrealistic male refractory period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendderpreyyy/pseuds/tendderpreyyy
Summary: “ I-ahem,” He clears his throat and starts again, “ I heard you’re in the business of cures, ma’am. I think I could use one,” Taking a deep breath, Rae can hear mucous rattling in his throat.She has to ask, “ Is it consumption?”Rae sees him flinch, then draw his shoulders up around his ears when he snaps back. “ How am I supposed to know that?” He holds back another cough, asks, “ Could you tell me, look at me and tell me if it is? I’ve got nothing for a doctor.”“ I’ll do my best. No promises the news is good, sir, but I might be able to tell.” Rae waits for him to take off the scarf, unwinding it from about his long, thin neck and hawkish nose.





	Business relations and their importance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



> A gift for my buddy, who works like a dog and doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. I hope I can brighten up your day with some period era smut.

“ Blackberry root for diarrhea, raspberry leaf tea for uterine health, turmeric for arthritis and various swelling, and blessed thistle for gut health...” Rae scratches out each descending word with her new fountain pen. She watches the lines appear smoothly and evenly, marveling at the technology given to her as a thank you by a wealthy socialite from Philadelphia. The new type of pen scarcely required refilling with a syringe of ink, unlike its predecessor that needed to be dipped into a well more often than was truly convenient for the job of keeping the books in proper order. “ Am I missing anything?” She rests the blunt end of the pen against her lower lip.

“ Nothing, excepting the cannabis and poppy tears. For the spasmodic pains of our more discrete customers.” Fly calls down from the high ladder she’s climbed and clinging to, one hand on the iron rail, the other removing the lid from a large, cloudy glass jar. “ I’ll be procuring such and such from the tavern.” She inhales whatever is in the vessel, eyes widening behind her monocle, “ Hoo- we might want to do away with this chicory root- I think it’s gone so dry as to be part of the earth again.”

Rae chuckles at that, placing her list and pen into the pocket of her pinafore. She stands beneath the ladder to receive the jar, slick with dust so thick upon its sides she nearly drops it, her own smooth gloved fingertips adding to the pattern of her business partner’s. Rae doesn’t need to stick her nose into it, she can smell mildew and the stale scent rot before she looks. “We’ll need more of that then too. A liver is a terrible thing to lose, and our elderly customers eat it by the bushel to keep them regular.”

“ You’ll watch things while I’m off gallivanting? Sure you don’t want me to skip it til the morrow?” Fly steps down, and dusts herself off, still squinting from the glare of the new electric lights near the ceiling.

“ I’ll keep fine, be off and back again for our mainstays. We’re due for several orders come in, better we have it now than trying to sell eggs we haven’t hatched yet.” Rae fishes out her pen and book again, passing it to Fly and watching it disappear into her sleeves like so many other things have and likely will.

“ I’m off then, I’ll get the interesting bits lastly. That way I’ll be fresh as a spring daisy after a drink and some good conversation,” Fly smiles; and Rae can’t help but rib her,

“ Don't think Mako’s been a conversationalist, don’t think he’s like to start now.” She passes her a bit of cash for the supplies.

“ He talks exactly the proper amount. Always leaves me wanting more, keeps me coming back sure enough.” Fly waggles her eyebrows at Rae, “ I’ll get you a pasty, as well. It’ll still be warm when I’m back, hand to god.”

Rae watches her leave, and busies herself with cleaning out the jar she’s holding, so much so that she doesn’t hear the front bell ringing again.

“ Ugh-hem,” A bubbling cough makes her nearly jump from her skin.

“Sorry.”  
“Sorry.”

Both she and the stranger talk at once. She turns to look at him, a tall man with yellow hair and a scarf around his mouth, buttoned up into a worn coat that was, at one point, quite nice. He raises his fist to the spot where his mouth is, coughing into it wetly.

“ I-ahem,” He clears his throat and starts again, “ I heard you’re in the business of cures, ma’am. I think I could use one,” Taking a deep breath, Rae can hear mucous rattling in his throat.

She has to ask, “ Is it consumption?”

Rae sees him flinch, then draw his shoulders up around his ears when he snaps back. “ How am I supposed to know that?” He holds back another cough, asks, “ Could you tell me, look at me and tell me if it is? I’ve got nothing for a doctor.”

“ I’ll do my best. No promises the news is good, sir, but I might be able to tell.” Rae waits for him to take off the scarf, unwinding it from about his long, thin neck and hawkish nose. He’s pale and wan beneath, sure enough, but his pallor isn’t that of a dead man walking. His lips are still pink and the blood vessels around his eyes aren’t burst from coughing fits.

“ You’re not a well man, but you aren’t a wasting one either. May I?” Rae scarcely gives him time to respond before she lays her ear against his breastbone, then opens his mouth, “ You’ve got a touch of pneumonia, some phlegm rattling around in there. But your lungs don’t sound damaged, yet,” She turns and begins snatching bits and bobs from jars. “ You’ll need something to keep down the inflammation, and an expectorant so you’ll begin healing. Is there a chance you can rest somewhere warm and dry at all?”

“ Got a fireplace at home, can never remember to keep adding wood...” He stands there, inhaling the scents of herbs and tinctures. “ Supposing I’ll have to now, under herbalist’s orders.”

Rae smirks and looks at him, “ And make yourself tea, or even hot water every moment you can. Drink something like honey and lemon in water to soothe the throat, you’re only coughing up blood because your throat is torn to shreds.”

She passes two handfuls of items, sees him holding them in each hand like gold bars instead of dried plants. He tells her, “ I... I don’t think I can pay for this all at once. Won’t be seeing any money coming until next week.”

He sets everything on the counter, pushes it a bit with his fingers back towards Rae. She pushes them back, finds his eyes underneath all the stringy blonde hair. Smiling warmly, she tells him, “ Then I’ll see you next week, for the next dosage of all this and for your repayment. I won’t have a sick man walking out empty handed, what will people say? You know how people talk, don’t you Mister- Er?”

He wheezes out a laugh, takes everything off the counter and into his coat. “ I ain’t ‘Mister’, nothing, They call me Junkrat, I guess that’s as good as anything. Thank you Miss-”  
“ Fontaine, Rae Fontaine. At your service... Junkrat.” She winces when she says it, but it seems the unflattering association doesn’t bother her newest customer. His eyes light up at her saying it such a thing, like he’s received a gift more than health.

“ Likewise, and you’ll be seeing me. I’m good on my word, you’ll see.” And with that he’s gone again, out into the cold and damp.

~

The sun breaks through the cloud cover like a shining, bright fist. Chasing away the chill in the air and spurring the annual of spring cleaning; renewing the place of business was good as beating the cobwebs from Rae’s own heart. She feels herself fill with the warmer breeze, floating like a petal on the wind. Sweeping the stoop without a cold drizzle beating at her back isn’t the chore it had been lately, the window boxes are beginning to send up little hopeful shoots, stretching up out of the dirt and curling prettily like the mark at the end of a question, one that has weighed on her mind.

‘ Will I see him again?’ She wonders it idly, wiping dust from light fixtures and purging little tatters of paper from every nook and cranny around the counter. Rae puts them in a little pile, lists of who has bought what and in what quantity; the record of Junkrat’s takings, sits on top of the soft, irregular mound.

Rae does see him that week, with money in hand and a bit more color in his gaunt cheeks. He hands her the notes for what he’s been given the last week, and pays enough for another round for this week. Junkrat leans on the counter, bending nearly in two and talking excitedly about his recovery and something else entirely that has Rae a bit lost,

“ Thanks to you, I finally stopped hacking out my lungs long enough to get caught up on my backlog of orders. These society gents-” He tilts his nose up and holds it closed with his index and thumb finger for good measure, giving a wink to make sure she’s watching, “ They don’t like waiting for nothing, but I can't hardly fix a ticker when I can’t keep my hands from shaking about. Don't really like it, but we all do what we have to in this wretched world. Fix watches and other fine things to make a bit of change for pursuing my real calling.”

Rae watches him suck in a breath, holding it without straining or wheezing. She smiles, pleased by conversation and his progress. “ And that calling would be?”

“ I’m an inventor! Or a tinkerer I suppose, haven’t really made anything- uh, profitable yet. Mostly clockwork toys, moving bits of metal; watching the ambulations of beasts and such then, recreating it in bronze, copper, steel, and iron in miniature.”

“ How fascinating, metal animals; with steam bursting from their muzzles in place of airs.” Rae thinks of a menagerie populated with such wonders. A parlor sized zoo of shining, fantastic animals from all the continents.

“ I could bring you one if you like, what kind of critter would catch your fancy? A bird, or a butterfly, maybe a mouse-” He forgets to take a breath between it all, breathless at the last, “ A rat, even?”

“ Quite close, a rabbit actually.” Rae passes the next dosage into his hands, “ Remember to eat something to squash all of this down. Can’t keep drinking this sort of thing on an empty stomach, or you’re like to throw it all up and waste it.”

“ Tch,” Junkrat makes an irritated sort of sound, “ Alright, I’ll make sure to swallow a bit of something before I tank up.”

“ Drink doesn’t count. Did she tell you that?” Fly’s voice comes from behind him, accompanied by the tinkling of the doorbell. “ Real food only, not a pint.”

He turns around to look, gives her a mocking sort of salute with two fingers from his temple. “Right, right, I’ll take it all under advisement. Good day to you Miss Fontaine, and to your uh- associate.” Junkrat leaves quickly, stepping unevenly on the cobblestones outside until he’s completely out of sight and up the street.

Rae thinks about rabbits, while they’re both sorting out sachets of aromatic herbs. She’s quiet but content, while her business partner is anything but; shoulders drawn up along with her jaw when she winds herself up into a whirling dervish,

“ He’s a drunk you know.” Fly says, clipped and final as the words on a headstone.

“ Is he now?” Rae isn’t terribly shocked, most of the men in this quarter of town tended to drown their sorrows, what she is shocked about is Fly throwing great, big stones while she herself stands encased in a glass house.

Fly nods and dumps a particularly large lump dried of valerian flower into the scent bag. “ He’s a drunk and a liar, always at Mako’s place spinning some tale of woe. I don't like him, not a bit.”

“ You’re always there too, you know. That’s the only reason you know he’s there all hours of the day.” Rae isn’t quite joking, but neither is she laying blame. She watches the corner of Fly’s mouth twitch at the comment.

“ Fair is fair. But he has no people, Rae. No one seems to know a single thing about him, not where he’s from, who he is, or where he hangs his hat. Mako doesn't know shite, or he won’t let on if he does. There’s something off about him, that’s all I’m trying to say.” Fly moves on to whole bits of clove, pinching them between her fingers and letting them fall, delicately into the bags. “ He’s a frequenter of the opium dens as well, it’s no wonder he hasn’t a pot to piss in.”

Rae nods, locks eyes with Fly when she tells her, “ I’ll be careful. It isn’t like we’re getting married.”

~

Against her friend and partner’s proclamation, Rae keeps taking Junkrat’s money, and in return he keeps talking her ear off. His health improves with each visit, as does her understanding towards the intricacies of his wind-up fantasy zoo’s. He brings her a present, wrapped in a silk kerchief and a page of last Sunday’s paper; upon unwrapping she’s face to snout with a palm sized silver, shining rabbit. With large cast feet and powerful spring-loaded haunches she sends him clomping across her counter again and again. Her delighted laugh ringing through the small front room at the way he hops over a pen.

“ It’s breathtaking, moving just like a real creature.” Rae tells him, slyly admiring the way his cheeks color at that. “ I insist on paying you, he’s just delightful. A little statue, one minute, and a silver gilt beast with a simple crank.”

“ No money, won't poison the spirit of it with something like that. This is a thank you, not an exchange for something owed. You didn't have to help me, but you did, let me pay you back just like I promised like a decent fellow. Miss, you’re lovely- er, you’re heart is lovely. As is the rest of you covering it, you’ve supped well- drat it, supped at the well of kindness and passed it to me.”

Rae raises both eyebrows at his intended compliments, her spectacles slip down the bridge of her nose just a bit. Her folded hands before her, feel warmth through her glove when he takes them into his own, one oil streaked with dirt crammed under his nails and the other through his glove, shining as the rabbit he gave her, but in an array of warm, patina worn colors.

Junkrat seems to take a heaving breath, releases it slow to steady his thoughts and collect his bruised pride. “ What I mean to say is, you’re a gift to us grifters and gutter-dwellers. So, let this rat give you something in return.”

“ Thank you, Junkrat. It’s very kind of you,” Her hands flex within his cupped hold. She feels the way the knuckles on his left seem swollen and knobbed before their time. “ Does your hand hurt you sometimes, your knuckles get stiff and will not bend?”

“ Yes, I suppose,” He squeezes hers a bit, “ Sometimes, when it rains mostly, damned joints get so swollen I can’t rightly hold the screwdriver.”

Rae is relieved to take the focus off herself, extracting her hands from his grip neatly and quickly; she looks hurriedly for a jar, grabbing it as soon as she sees the leaves staring back at her through the cloudy glass, not even bothering to read. “ Here it is, Artemisia vulgaris, or common mugwort. Good for pain. Though I know you use poppy for it, mostly.” She crushes the dry leaves into the proper shreds for tea.

“ Yes, it’s a plant isn’t it?” Junkrat stares at her with sullen eyes, “ Don't take such as us for customers, I’d wager.”

“ Not at all, I've heard that you also enjoy a drink, now and again. Both of those things tend to go hand in hand with chronic aches in the bones, or a amputations.” Rae doesn't look with pity, or judgement, but knowledge and understanding. “ I can see your arm clear as day, but what about your right leg? Is it polio? Or-”

“ ‘Or’ is right. It’s gone, not just twisted up or numb.” Junkrat touches his right thigh absentmindedly. “ So what do I do with any of this?”

“ Make tea, drink it a few times a day. How about this- to clear up any mystery how about a cup I’ll make you right here if you sit down.” Rae relaxes again when he acquiesces.

For several moments not a word is spoken between them; Rae busies herself finding an errant leaf of Stevia for sweetness, while Junkrat fiddles with each and every button on his jacket. Time passes hardly at all, and dizzyingly quick in tandem. Junkrat has his tea, the cup almost absurdly small between his extended fingers; and is drinking from it although it’s temperature is near to boiling.

“ Not as bad as all that, is it?” Rae watches another large gulp travel down the line of his throat. Hearing him smacking his lips at the last of it, she knows the answer already.

But is not above hearing it aloud.  
“ I’ve certainly drunk worse, and for worse reasons while I was at it.” He smiles at her, “ Makes a fellow feel warm as toasted bread. A nice embrace in from the cold...”

Rae pours him another cup, and another, each one drank in short order with more compliments and a more relaxed posture from Junkrat. They talk about many things, but never something truly personal from him. Mostly witty and enjoyable banter concerning the state of affairs in the lower quarter that impacted business, and Junkrat’s lack thereof; their talks meander through the lanes of memory, the textile mill fire, the large snowfalls this year past, and the way the new electric lights seemed to make the city warmer with their steady glow.

He wipes the sweat from his brow, for the third time in the span of a few minutes. Stretching each of his legs too while he curls and slumps into the back of his chair. “ Not feeling quite so steady, Miss Rae. Is- ugh, is there a place I can just... I just need to have a lie down.” He’s flushed, a bit disoriented when he looks around the room. Junkrat shrugs out of his jacket, leaving it a woolen pool at the foot of his chair.

“ O-oh, I see that there’s a couch back in the office. Should be long enough I think...” Rae puts one of his arms over her shoulder, helps heave his lanky frame out of the chair and into the office. He lays the majority of his body on the settee, but his remaining foot and it’s stand in are flat on the hardwood.

“ Try not to pant, breathe slowly and evenly. I’ll come back, but I’m going to get you some water- maybe a cold rag.” Rae ducks, watching his lean chest rise and fall clad in the threadbare button down until the doorframe interferes. Her mind races at with a hundred different thoughts at once, could it be an allergy, or some underlying respiratory problem only just come to light? Was he being affected by some illness of the mind as well, and nothing truly to do with what she’s done thus-far?

She considers the likelihood of all these things, and some ridiculous thoughts as well. Her search for decent rags had yielded nothing, and neither had she been fortunate in a look-around for a clean glass. The small kitchen often had the look as though a natural disaster had ripped through it, only, it always appeared that way. Between tinctures to make and poultices to bring about, not to mention two grown women cooking every day there wasn't a clean dish to be found. Rae finds the least filmy glass around and scrubs with soap and lukewarm water. She finds a rag hidden away in the fourth drawer down, after opening every single one before it with the toe of her shoe. Finally, she’s ready to go back with reinforcements and a mind steadied by her search and scouring of them.

Rae pushes the door open to a very different scene than she imagined, she assumed he would be right where she left him, or even rolled onto the cooler surface of the worn floor. Junkrat however, has managed to surprise her.

She sees him with his back towards her turned away from the corner of the chaise now sickbed and neither hand is visible, but one is dug and twisting into the fabric of his trousers and it’s bone and blood twin is busied at his front. His head is bowed and Junkrat’s breathing is like a bellows when he throws his head back and moans-

Oh.

Things fall into place all in one go. Rae knows full well what he’s doing now, with the motion of his elbow lashing back and forth in time with each ragged gasp. She almost drops the full glass when she moves enough that Junkrat can see her lurking in his peripheral vision, even when he’s blinded by self-abuse.

“ Gah, s-sorry about this.” He sputters an apology, red face matching the blood tinged organ between his fingers. No matter what he says, he still isn’t stopping; or slowing, “ I honestly don’t know what in the hell- fuck. What in the hell’s blue blazes could’ve done this too me. I’ve just got to have a minute...” His hand never stills, massaging around the crown of his cock instead and twisting a bit.

“ I’m- I’m sorry, I think we’ve had a case of mistaken identity here. I thought I was giving you Artemisia vulgaris, but I think it was Turnera diffusa instead-” Rae thinks about the similarities in the leaves, how she really should have read the jar instead.

“ So what- hnk! What’s happening to me at the moment, is all because of another bloody plant?” Junkrat whips his hand up and down faster, curling forward into the motion like his very being is drawn up and into his palm.

“ It’s just priapism, nothing to do for it excepting letting the- uh, symptom run the full course.” Rae tries not to look, but she can scarcely help it. She stands there, watching Junkrat touch himself where he’s drawn his member out of his trousers, hearing him moan and the wet sound of his hand.

“ Just give it what it wants and it’s all over, yeah?” Junkrat moves faster, losing his rhythm in exchange for pumping himself harder.

He looks into Rae’s face for confirmation, but she doesn't have it, she locks eyes with him and says, “ It doesn’t ‘want’ anything, but what you’re doing might help take the edge off. It’s a sort of love drug or aphrodisiac, can’t say I’ve actually seen it in action before...”

Junkrat doesn’t seem to hear her now, he’s twitching and shuddering, spending into the little bowl made by his fingers. He keeps moving his hand, wringing out every last drop; until he realizes that nothing has changed and he’s still hard as diamond. Rae watches frustration play over his face, a bit of embarrassment, then pleasure when his slackened hand starts anew.

“ Please- please can you help me? There’s got to be something- fucking anything, you can do?” Junkrat’s eyes are watery, and his pupils blown out far enough there’s only the barest rim of gold behind them. He’s pleading and working himself into a lather, possibly a blister from how harshly he’s moving his hand. “ This isn't helping at all.”

“ I-uh, I can maybe make it easier for you.” Rae puts everything down on an end table, removing her gloves to join the others; when she's crossed the room and pressing her mouth against his, she shakes only a little.  
Junkrat moans into her soft lips, pushing his tongue between them with a whine. His metal hand settles on her waist and pulls Rae into him, slightly off to one side while he continues to touch himself. His mouth is hot and warm atop hers, pushing her own open none too gently. Sucking on her tongue and biting down just a bit, Junkrat is tense and holding to her in a deathlike grip.

He shows no sign of stopping, so Rae breaks away for a breath of fresh, cool oxygen; her eyes travel down the line of his chest, his shirt pulled out of the waistband of his trousers, and stay when she sees his wet cock bobbing in his fist. She watches him tug on it, but clearly taking no joy from the action, desperation hanging heavy as smoke in the room.

“ Kiss me, please kiss me again. Rae, oh what a beautiful name, Rae Fontaine... Finest lady I’ve ever seen,” Junkrat ducks his head and catches her mouth with his again, he kisses her deep and punishing. Nibbling the fullest part of her lower lip and sucking it between his own lips while his hand whips back and forth like a piston. He teases her, bites her and holds her so tightly she’s almost lightheaded.

“ Oh yes,” She breathes out in the spaces between kisses, one of her own arms thrown up around his neck and the other creeping further and further down with each passing moment. Her fingertips grip around the base of his dick and squeeze, Rae pulls back to look down at it.

“ A lady who likes looking at my cock,” Junkrat chuckles, then moans when she squeezes again. “ You like watching me do this, tug myself off in your sitting room like an absolute dirtbag.” He squeezes a few fat drops of precum from the tip of his cock. Watches her mouth part, her tongue wetting her lips, when they hit the floor between them.

“ Yes,” She doesn't look at him right away, her gaze still rapt on his hand, until he brings it up to cup her face and pop a wet thumb into the corner of her pout. She's staring into his eyes intently now, sucking on the end of his thumb and licking the pad until there’s nothing left but spit. “ You- you taste fantastic.” Rae slurps at him. Her hand moves where his is one now, smaller and softer than his own, finding a sort of rhythm that is so different from his own it makes him shiver with unfamiliarity and excitement.

“ Care for a taste? I’ve uh- seen it in a book from far away. If you want to, please say you will, I’ll push it into your mouth a bit.” Junkrat takes out his thumb, just holds her face in the cup of his hand, and kisses her again.

Rae kisses him back with near equal fire, though she was lacking the drug induced haze. She parts with him long enough to tell him, “ I want to taste it, let me put my mouth on you, maybe it will be better than before.”

She kneels down with her back against the couch, sitting on her haunches with the folds of her skirt covering both of their feet, and brings the barest tip of his wet member to her mouth, first she kisses it. Rae peppers the wide head of his cock with chaste kisses, feeling it throb harder with each one. Above her he pleads, and shakes, knees nearly buckling when she finally sucks him down.

It lasts only a few moments, she moves back up a bit and coughs with water shining at the corner of each eye. “ I’ve- um, well I’ve never done anything like this before, I have to say you’re a bit bigger than I thought.”

“ Thanks for that one, love. Get my head so big from that and I won't fit through the door... You’re doing great, perfect mouth for this,” Junkrat touches the back of her head, not really pushing, not yet. Tells her, “ do it again, and breathe before hand.”

Rae does and it is better, each inch of him she swallows down feels like a prize. Only a few inches from the buttons of his fly, she tries to move her tongue a bit, to make more room in her mouth for cock or air she hasn’t quite decided yet. The moment she’s opened enough to feel a slight ache in her jaw, he starts pulling out of her mouth, almost completely out before he pushes himself down her throat again.

His moan is so loud it startles her, and she giggles around his girth. Junkrat tells her, “ Oh god yes,”, tells her “you feel so good,” and “ Please keep going, please, please, please.”  
Rae lets him push between her lips and back out again. He doesn’t seem to be getting tired at all, in fact, he seems bigger, redder, and harder than he was at first. Junkrat isn’t using any sort of rhythm anymore, now he's just pulling his cock out fast as he can for the sheer pleasure of shoving himself back. The long slide down near the base of his cock is a shorter trip, when Junkrat uses his palm to make sure she couldn't draw back if she wanted to.  
  
Rae huffs and puffs through her nose, with her lips starting to tingle and spit and precum collecting at the start of her high collar. She moans, and moves the heel of her hand to press between her own legs.

“ Just a bit more,” Junkrat whispers hoarsely, and starts to whine. His fingers tightening in Rae’s hair when he comes again, most of it down her throat but a bit slides out at the base of his dick and down her chin. “ Yes, yes, fuck, yes... That’s it.”

There’s a moment, when he tips her face up to look at his, when he admires the way her eyes are teary and the high blush on her cheeks. His hand moves off from the back of her head and caresses her damp cheek.

She feels him throb, again, pulsing into the side of her cheek and through to where his own knuckles can feel it. He’s still painfully, incredibly hard; just as eager in her mouth now as he was two orgasms ago. Rae sees the stricken look on his face, and she’d swear if he wasn’t so exhausted already he’d burst into tears. He helps her up, then heaves a shaky sigh as he sits, then lies back on the couch still exposed dripping into the open air.

“ That’s just it then. I’ll have to break the bloody thing in half for a moment’s peace, nothing else has worked.” Junkrat throws his arm over his eyes and forehead. “ Or worse, It’ll stay like this long enough to rot right off. Just, leave me out in the street for the rats to nibble away my troublesome bits.” He sighs again, dramatic enough that Rae can’t stop from rolling her eyes at his pathetic display.

“ Nonsense, you’re my patient,” She moves his body to the center of the settee, with room enough on either side. “ I’m the one who got you into this mess.” Rae kneels over him, one knee digging into the plush cushion her other leg bent a bit and then folded under to mirror it’s sister on his other side. “ And I intend to be the one to-”

She adjusts her small clothes aside, feeling for the barest second how they seem stuck to her with wetness. “ I’ll be the one to fix you, ah!” Sitting down on him, she feels as though its impossible to breathe for a moment, like there’s no space left in her abdomen for air at all. If she had to guess, he’s so deep inside her she’ll never be without a piece of him for as long as she lives. “ You’re so deep. Oh, oh, it feels so...”

Rae moves up and down a bit, not really bouncing but rolling her hips on the base of his cock and pushing herself up against his hard abdomen. “ Perfect. You're perfect.” She tells him, clenching around his throbbing length. Now she’s starting to move, raising her hips up and dropping them back down again, repeating it as many times as she’s capable. When her legs lose their steadiness, she grinds down on him in little circles.

Junkrat is flat on is back, his arm now slung over the backrest and gripping it with white knuckles. His eyes flutter open and closed, sometimes focused on Rae’s face and other times rolled up and peering into the back of his skull. Mouth gaping open, and drooling down one corner he can’t seem to say much of anything sensible.

“ Oh, not so hard. Please, don’t... Don’t stop. Faster, faster, fuck I’m not gonna break.” Junkrat contradicts himself several times a second and every muscle seems to stand out against the soaking white shirt still clinging to him. His metal hand goes to rest on her hip, pushing her up and down on his cock hard and roughened even through her skirt and petticoat.

Rae can feel a tightness building up in her own gut, getting better and better each time he’s pushing her walls apart faster and faster. Their moving together, so fast and frantic she’s shocked that the couch has held together. His hand grips the shape of her hip through the layers, pushing her down harder each time he bottoms out.

“ Gonna come again... You should- Ah, you should stand up unless-” Junkrat doesn’t seem to be able to finish, his hips cracking against hers of their own accord. His hand releases her, giving the opportunity for her to pull off of him.

Rae locks eyes with him again, leans over to capture his mouth in a kiss, “ I’m not standing, don’t want to leave a customer unsatisfied. I can tell you need it, just let it go, J-”

“Jamison, my name is Jamison.” He grinds it out between clenched teeth.

“ Come then, Jamison. Please, I want it.” Rae gasps, feeling the fingers of pleasure emanating from where they’re joined, she feels her own release, made longer by riding him through the beginnings of his own spending. He’s silent when he spills inside her, stiff as a board beneath her then curling into her like a string’s been cut. They both stay still and silent, save for their labored breathing and blood pounding in their ears.

Blood, it seems, is only pounding in Jamison’s ears and receding from his cock. He lets out a sigh of pure relief, feeling himself soften enough to fall out of her with a rush of fluid. There’s a happy smile across his features, then a grimace when she brushes his soft dick sitting back between his lean, parted thighs.

“ I’ll be sore for days.” Jamison laughs at his own comment, sits up a bit to look down the couch at Rae, “ You feeling alright? Thank you for... everything. All the help, I mean, not so much for getting me ironclad in the first place.”

“ You do forgive me right, for mixing things up?” Rae manages to ask, looking down at the way his pulse point is jumping at the base of his neck. “ I would- would really hate to ruin the sanctity of our business relationship. I take these sorts of bonds very seriously.”

“ That much is clear, you could’ve just turned me and my prick outside into the cold.” He bites his lip and hesitates for a moment, “ Wasn't just that though, was it? Not just a sense of duty that got you wet for me.”  
“ No, don’t be silly. This isn't that kind of establishment, I just...” Rae trails off, almost more embarrassed now that the deed has been done. “ I just like you. More than any of the others, even though I’ve heard you’re trouble.”

“ I am at that.” Jamison reaches his hand down to her knee, finds it in the yards of cotton that make up her disarranged day dress. “ Seems to me you can handle trouble, you’re a very capable businesswoman. Certainly the finest Lady I’ve ever had the pleasure to- well, pleasure.” They lie together, tangled in companionable silence and broadcloth for several uninterrupted minutes, until somewhere in the front, the bell rings and the door swings open.

“ Rae... Rae?” Fly’s familiar voice runs over her like cold clear water. Jamison is nearly asleep, and too far gone to stir. “ Are you here? Don't touch that jar up front, I didn't label it rightly. I should have to be skinned later, if we mix those orders up.”

There’s more noise in the front, bottles being moved and bag hitting the floor. “ If you’re feeling up to it I’ll take us out to dinner, provided you weren’t put through the wringer today.” Fly’s footfalls stop just before the office door. “ Are you well?”

“ I’m quite tired today, I’ve been- been indisposed this afternoon with fever.” Rae calls through the door, though making no move to stand. She’s trapped by her skirts and Jamison’s single spindly leg and heavy prosthetic.

Fly makes a tutting noise and starts muttering something about things ‘going around’ or some such words, asking loudly, “Would you like a cup of tea?”

Rae takes one look at Jamison’s red cheeks, and closed eyelids, moving her gaze down to his nearly translucent white shirt and says, “ No, I think I’ve had my fill of tea for one day.”

 


End file.
